1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices and, more particularly, to automotive muffler clamps or radiator hose clamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Muffler clamps are used in the exhaust systems of internal combustion engines to connect the various components, such as the tail pipe, muffler, and exhaust pipes. The usual function of a muffler clamp is to completely circumscribe and exert a 360-degree stress on the exhaust system pipe thereby decreasing its diameter and creating a frictional impingement between the components, thereby generating a clamping action.
The muffler clamps that comprise the previous art can be grouped into two categories: muffler clamps utilizing U-bolts; and muffler clamps utilizing a metal ring with overlapping members.
Muffler clamps utilizing U-bolt clamps employ a saddle, nut and U-bolt configuration. The U-bolt portion consists of a semicircular base from which legs extend. The legs are threaded and extend through the holes in the semicircular saddle. As the nut is tightened on the U-bolt leg, the bolt and saddle are drawn toward each other and create the required tension. This category of muffler clamps includes U.S. Pat. No. D273,938 issued in the name of Piper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,943 issued in the name of Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,869 issued in the name of Eisma and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,418 issued in the name of Viola et al.
The second major category of muffler clamps employs a metal ring with end portions in overlapping contacting relation. In such a configuration a bolt extends through the aligned opening. As a nut is tightened on the bolt, the contacting relations are drawn toward each other which decreases the circumference of the interior of the ring, thereby placing tension on the exhaust pipe. This category of muffler clamps includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,536 issued in the name of Printisss et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,718 issued in the name of Matter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,899, issued in the name of Printiss.
Problems exist with both styles of muffler clamp devices. First, each of these devices is designed for one specific size pipe. However, exhaust pipes come in numerous diameters, depending on the make and model of automobiles. The result of these two facts is that manufactures, distributors and retailers must stock muffler clamps of many different sizes, to service the many exhaust pipes of varied diameters. This creates considerable inventory costs. Also, consumers must be sure to purchase the correct size for their particular vehicle. In roadside emergencies, where access to replacement parts may be limited, this difficulty can create a serious problem for the motorist.
Another problem exists with previous muffler clamps. Assembly and disassembly are made more difficult both in terms of time and effort. Since there are multiple components in both designs, the possibility of inadvertently dropping a bolt or nut is increased, especially given the cramped space underneath a vehicle.
The fact that a tool is required for both assembly and disassembly of each of these devices can also create difficulties for automobile owners, especially in emergency roadside situations, where access to tools may be limited.
Other problems exist with previous muffler clamp devices. Both styles leave a bolt protruding from the clamp. This protrusion creates the risk of injury to a person's hands while they are working on the exhaust system. The risk is increased by the fact that tools are required for both assembly and disassembly, and tools can inadvertently release or disengage from the bolts. The danger is further increased upon disassembly because muffler clamp nuts and bolts have a tendency to oxidize and become difficult to remove.
A search of the previous art did not disclose any references that read directly on the claims of the present invention. As a result of the cited problems in the previous art, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus which overcomes the cited problems.